King Krath
King Krath is the current leader of the nation of Krathtopia and the former leader of the nation of Astrolog. He is currently serving the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics as an Assistant Director. Krath has served a couple alliances in the past, namely iFOK. He also helped create the since disbanded alliances of Omniscient Empire of Green and T5E. Krath was born on the Sagittarion Freighter Archer, where he grew up as well. When the freighter landed to start the nation of Astrolog, he was young, only 19 years old, however, he was elected the President of the Colony and has served since in the said role. CN History of Krath KINGKrath, young and ambitious, did not waste anytime to get involved in his alliance's politics and diplomacy. On January 16, 2010 he became a diplomat to The Brain, Nemesis and Vanguard. As the Second Unjust War broke out, he got the nation of Astrolog ready for war and attacked in the name of iFOK. As the war ended, KINGKrath steadily rebuilt his nation beyond the small point where it was at the point prior to the war. On May 1, he decided that it was time to leave the government and start planning Omniscient Empire of Green. In doing so, he was named the Preliminary Minister of Internal Affairs and started to organize the internal affairs agenda. He started with the College of Cybernations, then declared how members are to do tech deals, then set up how to try to find trades in the OEG. So he started to gear up the Declaration of Existence. KINGKrath was apart of the talks of a protectorate with iFOK and helped draft the charter for the Omniscient Empire of Green. He believed firmly that small nations shouldn't be tech raided, and discussed to get that included in the charter. The admittance of Omniscient Empire of Green into the United Jungle Accords was strongly pushed by KINGKrath as a good Internal Affairs boost to the alliance. He approached Tetris (2nd) to sponsor their admittance. Slowly, after a total of six months, it was apparent that the Omniscient Empire of Green was slowly dying. He tried a program to get the alliance activity to again rise by instituting a growth program for the nations of the alliance. two months passed and still OEG was a dying vine of UJA. He then, moved to disband the alliance, and merge into their protector, iFOK. After OEG's disbandment and his return to iFOK, Krath decided to get involved in the Government of his old and again current alliance, but not as a Diplomat, he asked to be apart of the Internal Affairs Team, through approving membership applications and shepherding young and fresh recruits through the Academy, this is to current, his occupation in Cybernations and the Planet Bob. Then after the PB-NpO War KINGKrath left iFOK again, this time, never to return. He, along with Bartimeaus46 and coldielox forged a new alliance. T5E started out with simply three members, those three. They were protected by GOONS and since their DoE they have gained members, even if there isn't many of them. Krath is the Minister of Internal Affairs, but has a sub minister in charge of Economics and Trades. He put together a Dungeons and Dragons section to boost their activity, and started a membership ping system. Along with his Sub-Minister, he has set up a weekly report of how T5E is doing, hoping to push the members into growing past their smallness. KINGKrath, still leading Astrolog, was approached by allies to join them in a massively growing war on Planet Bob during the final month of 2011. After discussing it with Bartimeaus46, they decided that they were going to join in with NEW, FEAR and GOONS, and declare on the alliance GDA. Krath was the only Trium member able to make the declaration, and was there, as they announced the first Declaration of War in T5E history. His soldiers and those under the command of King Jordan striked hard against the members of GDA. On the 3rd of March, Krath posted his Resignation from government and from T5E due to real life issues. he posted this to the membership: "To the Members of T5E, Over the past year, we have made a home, our own little neck of the woods here on Planet Bob. During my time here on Cybernations, it has been full of war, peace, in-fighting between members of both alliances and treaty partners. I have fought in wars Karma, the Bi-Polar War, the PB-NpO War, and this last war, that this very alliance fought in, just for the hell of it. But alas, my days of playing CN have come to a close. It is with a great sorrow that I state that I will be quitting the game, resigning my membership here in T5E and disappearing for the most part from you all. I assume, though hope that I am wrong, that I will lose contact with at least a few of you, as CN is the only reason that we converse. No one is at fault here in this alliance, I was on the verge of quitting this game when we formed T5E, and now with the pressures of Real Life and a few things on a personal front, it is now time that I leave. To the alliance, one that I helped build, I give my best wishes for growth. I hope that you become a stronger alliance. I will remain under the t5e AA as I send out aid packages to members and friends I still have on CN. When those are all sent out, I will let it slide to 25 days inactive. -KingKrath" Return In the waning hours of February 15th, 2014, Krath, having heard of his people's strife, returned and took them to found a new nation, which they named after him. He then joined the alliance Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics and after a month of building, joined the government there, helping out in Diplomacy and Internal Affairs Work Wars Participated In ⌠ Opponents listed are only ones that Astrolog was at war with. It does not include the entire alliance. Other Decorations These are awards won by King Krath in his history as Ruler of Astrolog. Category:Individuals